


Desperate Measures

by Antigone2



Series: Moonbeams and Lemon Dreams [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: "You're right, it's a terrible idea," Endymion said, to the visible relief of the two senshi next to him. Serenity and the rest of her inner senshi met up at the door, and the queen took the king's hand in hers, but before either could speak, the trumpets sounded and the doors began to open."I'm just saying, I'm going to do it anyway," Endymion whispered to Mercury and Mars, just before stepping forward to greet the crowd.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383842) by [Antigone2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2). 



> This takes place in the Apologies universe (you can read Apologies if you want to), but you don't really need to read that to understand. It's canon, Crystal Tokyo, and NQS was pissed at King Endymion for the R break-up. She forgave him but 'punished' him by giving him the royal silent treatment - he's determined to get back in his wife's good graces (and her bed) by any means necessary.

"Although she's held out a bit longer than I had predicted," Mercury admitted, as she escorted King Endymion down the opulent crystal hallway to the ballroom for the kingdom's annual Solstice Ball, "that doesn't mean it's time for desperate measures just yet."

"Or ever," Mars chimed in, not bothering to hide the edge to her voice. "She'll come around eventually without you two blatantly simmering around each other at public events."

Although Serenity was her usual sweet self to Endymion, and continued to cheerfully spend time with him and the princess as a happy family, she kept to her private chambers every night and limited physical contact to hand holding in public during events. She hadn't bothered to hide the fact that she was openly torturing her husband, to the point where she had them announced at a formal dinner to her innermost advisors (mostly senshi and other trusted company) as "the esteemed Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, and some guy she knew" - in direct revenge for 20th-century Chiba Mamoru introducing Tsukino Usagi as "some girl he used to know" during the contested 'break up' the king had caused during the Black Moon attack.

King Endymion nodded and said, "I am in complete agreement, Mars. Although I cannot help but think the sooner this whole ordeal is over, the sooner we can put it all behind us and get back to business as usual."

"But that doesn't mean one has to end the ordeal tonight, at one of the biggest and most public events Crystal Tokyo," Mercury pointed out, wisely.

King Endymion adjusted his glove, nodding again. "One does not, as a rule, display these sort of things." They stopped before the large, gilded doors to the ballroom stairs, awaiting the arrival of Neo-Queen Serenity so their entrance could be announced.

Mars narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "But?"

He looked up, eyes wide and innocent beneath the white of his formal mask. "No buts, Mars. I am committed completely to poise and dignity on the world stage today, as I am sure my lovely wife is as well."

As if his words brought her forth, Neo-Queen Serenity appeared on Venus' arm, chatting amiably with the golden soldier. Jupiter walked behind them, and waved merrily when she noticed the group by the door. The queen was resplendent in white, her dress cut in a extremely deep v-neck that ended at her belly with a gold belt and fitted skirt. Her crown perched in her golden hair and blue eyes were luminous as they met her husband's.

"There is, of course, the nuclear option," Endymion murmured to Mercury, who just shook her head wildly.

"No," Mars said, flatly. "Are you crazy." It wasn't a question.

"You're right, it's a terrible idea," Endymion said, to the visible relief of the two senshi next to him. Serenity and the rest of her inner senshi met up at the door, and the queen took the king's hand in hers, but before either could speak, the trumpets sounded and the doors began to open.

"I'm just saying, I'm going to do it anyway," Endymion whispered to Mercury and Mars, just before stepping forward to greet the crowd.

* * *

There was dancing and sparkling wine and it wouldn't be a party Serenity threw if there wasn't a spread of the finest food in the kingdom to dine on. The princess giggled and ran through the dancing feet of the adults until she grew bored and wandered outside to the gardens, where her voice joined in the shrieks and laughter of other children as they chased each other and fireflies under the watchful eye of the nannies.

Golden Venus, beauty personified, walked to Endymion with the grace of an angel and bowed with the respect of a practiced diplomat, then stood with the straightness of a trained soldier… and grinned. "Hey, your royal desperateness, let's not be stupid."

"A pleasure as always, Sailor Venus," Endymion said, lifting his glass to her slightly. "I see you've been speaking to Mercury and Mars."

"The nuclear option, as fun as that might be to watch," Venus coughed a little into her hand to hide a giggle, when Mars glared at her from across the dessert table, "could perhaps be shelved for a less risky option?"

"Am I to take it you have a suggestion?"

"You could ask her to dance," Venus said. "She's been at the chocolate, and we all know what that does."

"What do you mean 'we all know'-," Endymion started but Venus just waved it away, and he switched tracks. "In any case, I've danced with her plenty of times, Venus, since she's started this." He didn't say that Serenity had been extremely... difficult to break.

Whenever he turned on the charm and put to use years of deeply honed knowledge of all her secret erogenous zones - a thumb caressing her inner wrist, his knee brushing hers, a breath of air against the baby hairs by her ear, murmured apologies and promises of the delicious things he would do to make it up to her - he'd be rewarded with a flush of her cheeks and the pulse in her throat as she'd swallow and the knowledge by the reactions of her body that she was so very tempted...

And then suddenly some new memory would filter down the new timeline and she'd look at him with a spark of fire in her gorgeous blue eyes and say something like, "'I don't like weak girls'?! What was that, Endy?!" And it would be all over in a matter of seconds. Usually with a stomp on his foot, for good measure.

No, dancing with her would do no good.

He was out of options, and his wife looked far too amazing in that dress, and it had been too many days since he'd held her in his arms. It'd been a necessary evil to send those dreams to that poor idiot kid back in 20th-century Tokyo, but hell if Endymion was going to suffer for it now.

"No, I know what I have to do."

"I tried," Venus sighed, with a shrug at Mars, who looked practically incandescent with rage.

"Is it _soooooo_ important he get laid tonight?" Mars snapped, as soon as the senshi huddled up for a briefing.

"Poor Serenity," Jupiter sighed, shaking her head. "She has no idea what's coming."

"Don't feel too bad for her," Venus said. "She's torturing him on purpose, too. I was there when she picked that dress."

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, my love," Endymion said, his hand brushing Serenity's arm. "But I was so hoping to steal you away for a dance."

The queen lifted her lips in a knowing half-smile, her eyes suggesting that she thought she knew exactly what he was doing. Getting her alone on the dance floor to attempt another flirtation, which she'd have to shut down. She was determined to make him go through what poor little Usagi had to go through - three months without the embrace of her beloved, no matter how much begging, flirting, and plotting to get him back that she did.

"I was actually just escorting Dr. De Beaulieu here to Sailor Mercury," Serenity gestured to the woman standing next to her, a willowy figure almost as tall as the queen herself. She bowed deeply, the golden ball gown she wore rustling with the movement.

"Your Highness," she said. Endymion bowed at the waist in return.

"Dr. De Beaulieu has made great strides in pinpointing the location of -," Serenity was saying but Endymion interrupted her smoothly.

"Quantum particles' destinations after unexpected leaps, yes of course," he said. "Dr. Monique De Beaulieu, I've heard of your research."

"Really?"

"He has quite the scientific mind," Serenity said, "not unlike our dear Mercury. She was the one whom I -"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to escort her to Mercury," Endymion said, offering his arm. Monique took his elbow gingerly. "I want to hear more about your research."

"Oh, of course," Serenity said. Endymion smiled at her, leaning forward a bit to whisper something in her ear as he walked by. Serenity braced herself for a romantic remark to be rebuffed.

Instead, he merely said, "You have some chocolate on your teeth, dear."

Serenity's hand flew to her mouth and she anxiously ran her tongue over her teeth discreetly, while she watched her husband walk away with Dr. De Beaulieu, hoping the other woman hadn't noticed if she'd indeed committed such a faux pas. Or was Endymion merely teasing her? She'd have to ask him after he deposited Dr. De Beaulieu with Mercury...

Except instead of merely leading the woman to Mercury as planned, he ended up asking her something Serenity couldn't hear, and she responded with a delighted and almost shy acquiescence. Soon, the two were dancing, deep in conversation - probably about some boring particle - and Serenity decided she'd go see if Jupiter or Venus would tell her if she _really_ had anything on her teeth.

As she walked around the edge of the dance floor, taking time to greet dignitaries and make small talk, she noticed that Endymion wasn't dancing the way he usually did with other guests - gracefully and politely while sharing conversation. Rather, he was dancing with Dr. Monique De Beaulieu ... almost the way he danced with Serenity. Awfully close, murmured words and undivided attention.

Mentally shrugging, Serenity continued her circle around the room, perhaps with a slightly tighter smile. She saw Endymion's hand splayed perhaps a little too low on the scientist's back, but that was fine. She tossed her head and took a deep breath. The dance would be over soon, anyway.

Serenity wondered if she should tell Mercury to perhaps whisk Monique out to the gardens for a discussion on the physics of time travel, as soon as possible.

The dance ended but Endymion made no move to part with his partner, instead, they ended up walking together toward the set of cocktail tables by the open balcony and the expansive dessert spread. He had not taken his hand from her lower back.

Jupiter sighed, looking at Monique with sympathy. "That poor woman," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, she's in on it," Mercury said, and then held up her hands in a surrender position as three pairs of eyes suddenly swung toward her accusingly. "Well, it was either help him or have him attempt it on his own! And you know how dicey things can get!"

"So she just _agreed_ to openly flirt with the King of Crystal Tokyo, in order to make his wife - the most powerful woman in the universe - jealous?" Mars was incredulous.

"For a significant increase in her grant funding, yes."

"I hope she's discreet," Venus murmured, shaking her head.

"Serenity herself has little hope of being discreet," Jupiter pointed out, effectively shushing their conversation as Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Savior of the World more than thrice over, came storming over to them.

She clearly thought she was being subtle, in her slightly hurried walk, fists clenched in her dress and shoulders heaving slightly with quick breaths. "What," she hissed out to them, "does he think he's _doing?_ "

"He's probably just interested in scientific discussion," Mercury said, soothingly. A giggle arose from the nearby table, where Endymion was filling Monique's plate with various desserts to try. She was shaking her head, pretending to wave off a chocolate covered strawberry, before giving in to trying it.

"I mean, this isn't going to work," Serenity said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and squeezing her fingers into her upper arms. Gently, Venus reached over and unhooked the queen's arms, leaving them resting by her sides.

"Poise, Your Majesty," she reminded.

"I'm not a teenager anymore," Serenity muttered, whether in response to Venus or Endymion the senshi weren't sure. It was true that Serenity wasn't jealous little Usagi anymore; she wasn't threatened or devastated by any beautiful woman who spoke to her husband.

She trusted Endymion implicitly and often was the one to tease him lightheartedly when he was overwhelmed with romantic attentions of those who'd attempt to test the marital fidelity of the elegant and handsome King of Crystal Tokyo. But, no matter how much she outgrew her jealous streak, no matter how much she trusted her husband, no matter how many centuries fell into her maturity and growth as a person, Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't help the possessiveness that flared up in her at times.

Endymion was hers. She fought for him. She died for him. She crawled her way back from the dead multiple times to be with him. He loved her, and that meant that no, it was not okay that anyone else got that specific, slow, sexy smile. Those fingertips brushing up their arm. His hands feeding her chocolate - _was he freaking kidding her?!_

His attention so utterly and completely focused on someone else, it was only so long she could stand this. He'd taken off his mask, was looking at Monique like she was the only person in the entire ballroom.

Monique was saying something while twisting her wrist, a pained expression on her face.

Endymion was removing his gloves.

"And four, three, two..." Venus whispered under her breath.

He'd barely had time to hold Monique's hand and wrist in his long enough to heal the carpal tunnel she'd been suffering from, when Serenity appeared at his side simply radiating repressed emotion.

"Much better, thank you," Monique said, taking her hands back and moving her hands in a circular motion with a delighted look on her face. She looked up at Serenity and gave a seated bow.

"May I borrow him for a moment, please?" the queen asked, all smoothness and light. Monique nodded mutely, giving another bow. With a nod from Mercury across the room, she scurried away as quickly as possible.

"What is it, love?" Endymion asked, looking at her with schooled innocent curiosity.

"May I speak with you privately?" she said, through clenched teeth.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Serenity was clearly trying to keep her cool as she walked with her husband through the crowded ballroom, toward the back exit.

Watching them, Mars' face was a mask of annoyance. "And how are we supposed to explain the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo running off in an agitated hurry during one of the most impor-"

"We'll handle it," Venus interrupted, smoothly. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time they've left a public gathering 'discreetly'."

Endymion barely registered being pulled into the nearest empty room before he was pushed against the wall with more strength than Serenity appeared to have. (But she always was stronger than she looked - especially when she was angry.)

"You do know that I know exactly what you were doing, right?" she hissed at him, all fiery blue eyes and flushed cheeks and heaving breaths. He was reminded, for a moment, of her as a middle school student furious at a nickname, glaring up at him. And now - just like then - he was done for.

"I'm sure I don't know wh-"

She grabbed his jacket in tight fists - taking no heed of the formal suit's delicate fabric, or the various medals and badges he wore for official decoration - and tugged him down to her, barely brushing his nose with hers. His eyes flew to her lips, unbidden.

"Say it," she breathed.

He could barely keep his voice steady, but it was imperative he do so. Just a little longer. "'Ren, don't you thi-"

_"Say it, Mamo-chan!"_

"I'm yours, Usako."

She yanked on his jacket again, pressing her lips to his.

It had been so long since he felt her kiss…. too long… he responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up toward him, curling a hand through her hair, cradling the back of her head.

The newly formed memories of their 20th-century break-up were fresh for him too, and he was reminded of the kiss outside his apartment in long-ago Tokyo, when that stubborn, troubled boy finally gave in and admitted he could not - would not - go on without his Usako in his life, in his arms. That kiss after so long had felt like melting into a dream.

This one was like melting into an inferno.

Serenity was relentless, her fingers tugging into his hair, nails caressing his scalp, mouth opening to his with the heat and passion she kept just beneath all her curated sweetness.

After months of seperation, of not knowing if Serenity was alive or dead beneath her coffin of crystal, of her anger and tears, of the turmoil… he clung to her like a lifeline, tongue delving into her mouth again and again.

Pearl teeth nipped at his lower lip, almost too hard, and then her lovely, small, too-strong-for-their-size hands were pushing him back again. Endymion let himself fall against the wall, raising a hand to his mouth in a lovesick daze, half wondering if she drew blood.

"You," she accused, pointing at him, "do not play fair."

"I never claimed to, no," he agreed, reaching for her again.

In response, she spun around, arms crossed in front of her, back to him, with a huff. "You had to touch her like that…"

"She had a wrist problem," Endymion said, lightly.

"And look at her like that…"

He pressed against her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, trailing fingers along her crossed arms. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her nipples tightened beneath the thin fabric of her dress. He pressed a kiss on the junction of her neck, slipping his thumb between her arm and her wrist to caress the delicate flesh there. "It was hard to take my eyes off you long enough to look at anyone else…"

The tightness in her shoulders released just the slightest bit with his words, and, encouraged, he continued. "I'm just lucky I didn't walk into a wall, with you wearing that." He let his fingers skim the exposed skin of her belly, and her head listed back against him. "Speaking of not playing fair…"

She scrunched up her eyes. "Back then, you tore apart a rose and threw it in my face," she protested, weakly.

"And then cried," he added. "For hours." He kissed the spot just behind her ear, and she sucked in her lower lip and bit down on it, hard.

Slowly, her arms relaxed from their crossed position. Gently, Endymion laced his fingers through hers, ran his other hand along the seam of her plunging neckline. Her eyes fluttered closed, a sigh escaping her lips as his hand slipped beneath the fabric and cupped the soft flesh of her breast, thumb tracing the pert nipple. He couldn't help a soft groan - god he'd missed touching her like this.

In response, she ground her hips back slightly, and the roundness of her backside rubbing against his crotch elicited an immediate, aching arousal at the base of his spine.

Serenity moved their joined hands to her waist, spread her fingers and his with them, down her lower belly. He continued the movement, freeing his fingers from hers and sliding his hand beneath the golden belt at her waist, unlatching it and letting it fall to the floor. Serenity kicked it aside, then pressed herself back against her husband.

For a moment, Endymion paused and just looked at his wife - her breath coming in puffs, eyes closed and lips half open, rocking against him - taking in what a gorgeous sight she was. He'd suspected, but now he knew for sure, that she'd missed this as much as he had.

With an expert touch, he slid his hand down the waist of her dress, fingers deftly moving aside the lace and boning of her undergarment, and found the wet heat between her legs. Serenity cried out, softly, as one long finger gently stroked between her folds.

Endymion knew just where to touch, just what to do - how to press and circle his thumb around her clit to make her gasp and bite her fist, how to stroke up inside to make her knees weak, how to continue to press his lips against her neck, run his tongue along the shell of her ear, and whisper "so beautiful, so perfect, so precious, so _mine_ …"

She writhed against his hardness, which had been growing with that familiar, exquisite ache and now strained against his pants. Although the feeling of her rubbing against him was mind-blowingly distracting, he forced himself to focus on her and her alone. Endymion recognized the signs that she was close to the edge, her arm reaching behind her to grasp his neck, fingernails digging into his flesh, his name on her tongue, (not Endy, but Mamo-chan, always Mamo-chan, in a breathless, prayer-like mantra,) the rocking into him becoming frantic and rhythmic as his fingers moved in her.

"Yes, sweet girl," he said, somewhere between a murmur and a groan, as he felt her start to orgasm around him.

Then suddenly, she shook her head and pulled his hand away, stepping back in one quick and stumbling movement. Endymion reached out to catch her and she looked at him wildly.

"I need you now," she said, and it was a command if he ever heard one. She'd already gotten to work on his belt and Endymion scanned the room - where were they anyway? For a split second he recognized Mars' office and sent a small prayer up that she wouldn't be too pissed off about what was about to happen - and then Serenity's hands were on his hips and she'd backed herself up against a large wooden table, hiked up her skirt and wrapped those long, long legs around him and -

If his seduction of her had been slow and languid, this was frantic and tousled and LOUD; the table hit the wall and he was sure he'd cried out as she braced herself on the table with one arm and lifted herself up to better angle him deeper inside her, and pushed herself against him and against him and against him. Her hands were everywhere and her teeth nipped at his neck and pulled on his lip and her nails tingled along his scalp and and he came rapidly, violently, shudderingly - with her name a guttural moan in his throat. (Not Ren, but Usako, always Usako, here in these moments).

"Mine," she reminded him as he wilted against the table, breathless and sweaty.

"Always," he answered.

* * *

 

"Annnnd, they never came back," Mars groused. Jupiter pursed her lips and shrugged, clearly not fussed. She ate another petit four.

"No one minded, it didn't cause an issue," Mercury pointed out. "Oh! And Monique was kind enough to return the king's mask and gloves, I gave them to Venus, she's dropping them off in the royal chambers."

As if on cue, the blonde goddess returned to the ballroom, and although conversation continued, all eyes seemed to follow her, hair moving behind her as if in slow motion, dress like water around her shapely body.

"How does she do that?" Jupiter wondered.

"So what's the news?" Mars pressed as Venus arrived within earshot. "Did you see them? Are they coming back?"

"Yeah, no," Venus said. "Wardrobe malfunction. Serenity's dress is all messed up or something, I don't know. And Endymion's pants got ripped? Look, I didn't ask for details."

"You didn't?"

"Okay, I totally did. Anyway, long story short, I have bad news about your office, Mars…"


End file.
